Welcome Home
by BonJeanne
Summary: Elizabeth missed Henry when she was away, and he makes quite the welcoming committee.


Welcome Home

This is super over done, but it's my first smut piece so... I'm just gonna leave this here? Reviews are appreciated, but please be kind!

* * *

Elizabeth stepped into her hotel room and dumped her things on the floor. She kicked her heels off as she made her way to the bed where she flopped down face-first, exhausted from a long day of diplomacy.

The dull ache between her legs had been particularly intrusive that day, coming to her attention anytime she wasn't directly interacting with someone. Now, alone in her hotel room, it was the only thing she could think about.

Horny. Elizabeth was horny, and the only true solution was an ocean away. It wasn't noticeable really, at least, not until she thought about him. The problem was, he was always on her mind, and therefore it was always present.

Elizabeth didn't consider herself a licentious person by any means, but her need for her husband was always there, especially when they had been apart for more than a week. Today marked 10 days away from him, and 4 days until she saw him again.

Elizabeth dialed his number by heart. Three rings went by. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. And then-

"Hi this is Henry McCord. I'm not available at the moment, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" Disappointment weighed on her as his voicemail picks up instead of his actual voice.

"Hey babe, it's me. I just wanted to say hi and see how things are going. I miss everyone. I know it's late here, but I'll be up so please call back. Thanks. Love you, bye." She hung up and sighed.

In an attempt to relax her mind, Elizabeth stepped into the shower. At first, the warm water soothed her mind and relaxed the tension in her muscles. Then the warmth reminded her of his hands, memories blending with fantasies. The way his hands would control her body with the gentlest of touches, or the way droplets ran down his toned abs… Vivid images of kneeling down and taking him in her mouth, and him repaying the favor filled her mind. And the time he'd surprised her and taken her mercilessly against the shower door, how her knees nearly gave out when she came played on repeat.

Before she was truly conscious of her actions, her fingers started rubbing small circles around her clitoris. Her other hand was braced against the shower door for balance as her movements sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. Elizabeth imagined him standing behind her, caressing her body as he edged her closer to release. She felt her muscles flutter weakly in a rather underwhelming and unsatisfying orgasm compared to the fully body spasms Henry could give her that left her completely spent. She sighed in frustration as she turned the shower off. After drying herself off, she collapsed on the bed for the second time that day.

It was late, almost midnight. She had meetings beginning at 7 the next morning, but she couldn't sleep. Not with the throbbing between her legs. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up before the first ring was over.

"Hey babe!" Henry chirped. "Sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in a faculty meeting."

"It's okay. I'm having trouble sleeping," Elizabeth said, waiting to reveal the true problem until she was certain that he was in the mood as well.

"Jet lagged still?"

"No. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, babe."

"How are the kids? Whatcha up to?"

"The kids are good. Jason got an A on that math test. They went to see a movie together so it's just me tonight. I finished my grading so now I'm just catching CNN." That was odd. Heny only watched the news when-

Oh. So he missed her too, then. That was something she could work with. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Are you in bed?"

"Uh… I'm in the living room. Why?" He sounded confused, clearly not keen on her intentions yet.

"Go to the bedroom and lock the door," she ordered.

"Babe." His voice held an air of hesitation, as though he needed convincing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Henry, I need you," Elizabeth said, her voice breathy. There was a moment of silence, and then she heard footsteps and a door closing. A smirk spread across her face, knowing that she'd won.

"What are you wearing?" Henry asked, voice a low rumble.

"Nothing," she replied. Her confession was rewarded with a barely audible groan. "Take your clothes off, Henry."

He breathed her name. "Elizabeth... Have you started touching yourself?"

"I tried, but it wasn't you. I need you," her voice had a little tremor to it, betraying the full extent of her desire. She shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of the ache between her legs.

"Pretend it's me, babe," Henry cooed softly.

"I tried," she whined, frustrated. "It just wasn't the same."

"Brush your fingers along your collarbones," he instructed quietly. His voice was laced with love, lust, and dominance. Fuck, that was hot, she thought and didn't think twice about disobeying. "Skim your fingers along your breasts. You know how I tease you."

"Please," Elizabeth whimpered. He was an ocean away, and yet he held all control of her body.

"Pinch your nipples," he commanded. She let out a strangled groan when she did as she was told. God, he knew how to drive her crazy.

So she decided to turn the tables. "Are you hard?"

"Yes." His voice was gravelly, the way he sounded only when he wanted her.

"Stroke yourself. I wish I were there. I want to taste you, take you into my mouth as I touch your balls." She heard a soft groan at her request. Using one finger, she parted her lips, slowly trailing moisture to her clit. She shivered in pleasure. "Babe, I'm so wet."

Henry let out a throaty chuckle as a response. They stopped talking, but continued to listen to each other's quiet sounds of ecstasy. Her moans became more frequent and higher in pitch, and his moans morphed into throaty growls. They were lost in a mutual fantasy, touching themselves to completion.

"Henry, I'm coming!" She released an erotic cry as her muscles clamped down on her fingers.

"Fuck, Elizabeth!" she heard him growl as he came. They sat in silence for a while, listening to each other pant. "Come home soon, okay?" His voice was still rough, the way it always sounded after they made love.

"Of course," she promised, feeling relaxed enough to sleep for the first time.

"Travel safe! Love you."

"Love you too." She still missed him, but it was enough to tide her over for the next 4 days.

Henry wrapped his arms around her the moment she entered the door. "I've missed you."

"Mmmm," was the only response Elizabeth could give as his mouth covered hers. Her hands roamed his chest, desperate to feel him. Jason cleared his throat as he shuffled by. She parted from Henry's lips abruptly.

"Jase! My baby boy. Have you grown since the last time I saw you? I missed you so much!" She scurried over to embrace their teenage son who was clearly not as enthusiastic.

"Hi Mom," her son mumbled into her shoulder.

"Mom's home?" Stevie asked as she climbed down the stairs with Ali just behind her.

"Stevie! Noodle! I missed you both," she exclaimed and hugged her daughters.

"I'm glad you're back. Dad was losing his mind," Ali said.

"Was he?" Elizabeth asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"No…" Henry denied, though the blush on his cheeks told the truth.

"Liar. He stayed up super late channel surfing because he missed you," Jason ratted him out.

Stevie grinned. "You should have seen him: pathetic and aimless, just puttering around."

"Every time his phone buzzed, he would check to see if it was you. He looked like he was going to cry when it wasn't," Ali added.

"But when it was…" Stevie started.

"Alright, alright, make fun of Dad, haha…" Henry cut them off. "I'm not ashamed to say that I missed your mother, and I'm glad to have her back." He kissed her sweetly, their noses pressing together. The kids let out a chorus of sighs and groans.

"Get a room, will you?" Jason begged.

"If you insist…" Henry said and led his giggling wife up the stairs.

"Oh. Gross." Jason crinkled his nose. "They're totally going to have sex now, right?"

"Yep," his sisters responded without blinking.

They burst into their bedroom, and Henry pinned Elizabeth against the door. His lips met her's in a heated kiss, nearly devouring each other as they tried to make up for the past two weeks.

"Hi," Henry said when they broke apart for air.

"Hi," she panted. He began making a burning trail of kisses down her neck and along her collarbones. He hastily removed her shirt and bra, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Elizabeth pulled his face back to her's and pulled him into a fiery kiss. His hands roam her body, never settling anywhere. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties aside. His hands trailed up her inner thighs, and he brushed against the sensitive flesh where her legs met. She cried out, throwing her head back against the door. His lips were on her throat, and he began rubbing small circles against her clit. She leaned against the door, grateful for its support as her legs began to quiver.

"I've been waiting for this since Tuesday," she managed between gasps.

"Me too," he said, and plunged a finger into her heat. His fingers curled against her g-spot, and his thumb brushed her clit. She cried out and grabbed his arm for balance as her knees buckled. Her breaths came in short gasps, and she instinctively shut her eyes as his fingers edged her closer. His movements stopped suddenly, and she whimpered in frustration.

"Look at me." She forced her eyes open. His gaze burned into her, a look of arousal and adoration on his face. "You are so beautiful." He flexed his fingers again. She squeaked. "And you are all mine." He pressed his fingers against her roughly, and she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle the moan as she came apart in his hands, body shaking. "Was that good, baby?" he purred in her ear as he removed his fingers from her.

She could only nod in response, mind still swimming in a post-orgasmic bliss. With trembling hands, Elizabeth pressed against Henry's chest. Heeding her silent request for a moment to breathe, he took the opportunity to remove their remaining items of clothing. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off along with her panties. Finally back to her senses, Elizabeth fumbled with his belt until they were finally both standing stark naked in front of each other.

"Bed?" she suggested. Henry nodded. Elizabeth hastily tugged the sheets down and lied back against the pillows. Henry climbed on top of her, bracing his hands on either side of his head. He stopped for a moment and stared at her flushed body with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Please," she begged. He smiled and guided himself to her entrance, slowly pressing in. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a soft "ohh" as she stretched to accommodate him. She was tighter than normal, a result of being away for so long. Her walls were slick with arousal, but it still took him a few shallow thrusts for him to be completely sheathed in her.

"God, you're huge," Elizabeth murmured. It wasn't a lie: he was well-endowed to begin with, and this was exaggerated by his current state of arousal. Henry filled her completely, almost to the point of discomfort.

"You okay?" he asked, voice low with need. His tender side was showing through, and it made her feel precious and loved. He always put her pleasure first, even when it meant holding off on his own. And the fact that he had to restrain himself always made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. She smiled.

"Wasn't a complaint." He thrust into her, and she cried out loudly. Her shriek could have been in either pain or pleasure, and Henry pulled back.

"Babe, if you're not comfortable-"

"Henry, please I just need you," she begged and wriggled her hips desperately trying to create friction. Not one to leave her hanging, Henry began to thrust slowly. He reached across her body and pinched her previously neglected nipples, earning him a hoarse shout.

"God you're beautiful."

"Henry, faster please," Elizabeth moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. Henry complied reluctantly; he wanted to be sure that she finished before he did. He moved his thumb down to where they were joined and began to rub small circles over her clit. Elizabeth sighed in content.

"I missed this. I needed you," she said, running a hand up his toned abdomen. Henry leaned over and kissed her. He was almost completely on top of her, every in of their bodies touching. His hips took over for his hand, providing the friction that she so desperately craved.

Soon, Elizabeth was crying out with every thrust and raking her nails downs his back. Henry picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder.

"H-Henry," she gasped. "I'm going to-" the rest of what she was going to say was lost in a cry as Elizabeth's body went still and silent for a moment, her mouth open in an inaudible scream, her eyes shut against the overwhelming pleasure. Henry came moments after her, and they pulsed together in a moment of complete bliss. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. They stayed motionless for a while, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. There were few things more satisfying to Elizabeth than coming home to her husband who loved her the same way that she loved him: unquestioningly and completely.

Henry shifted off of her, and a look of pride crossed his face at the shiver that ran through her body when he pulled out of her. After cleaning himself off, he offered the box of tissues to Elizabeth. She knew that she should take a shower, or at least wash up in the bathroom, but she was too content to lie in bed. She dumped the used tissues in the trash next to their bed and turned to face her husband. His hair was a mess from where she had been grabbing it, and there was no doubt that her's looked the same. He had a satisfied smile on his face and open arms. She giggled and scooted into his embrace for a post-coital cuddle.

"Welcome back," Henry mumbled as he pressed kisses to her cheeks.

Elizabeth nuzzled his neck. "That was quite the welcome."


End file.
